strange love
by xxmissflisxx
Summary: Summary: Before nm Edward rapes Bella and Bella becomes the princess of Volturi. will she find love or crawl back to Edward? First fanfic plz r&r up 4 apoption
1. begining

Summary:

Before nm Edward rapes Bella and Bella becomes the princess of Volturi. will she find love or crawl back to Edward? First fanfic plz r&r

Bpov

Chapter 1:volturi

Filthy filthy filthy I was now on a plane sobbing. I felt so dirty at what Edward did to me.

Flashback:

I was in my truck going to the Cullen's. Edward was already on the porch. probably heard me coming.

"Hey" I said calmly while going up to kiss him he quickly returned it. It was not like the other soft calm kisses this was hard and rough "hey love" he said as he ended the kiss. "Where's the family"

"they said they would give us some time alone together" he said with a smirk "ok what are we going to do" he took my hand and lead me to his room something was different there was a gold master bed in his room

"What are we doing here and why do you have a bed?" "well Bella I kind of want to take it to the next level" "Edward I'm not ready please don't ask again" "who said you had a choice" he said with a dangerous smirk while throwing me on the bed

"please don't Edward" I said while trying to get up he was in my face in a flash pushing my body down he leaned down and said "don't worry you will enjoy this" he then ripped off my clothes off me and took off he's clothes I sobbed and pleaded for him to stop he just laughed cruelly and said "I told you not to trust me"

After a while of tormenting me he said "scream my name Bella scream it" he started slapping me and abusing me "Edward " I said quietly while he kept thrusting in and out of me "louder" he said as he slapped me hard so hard I think he crushed my cheek bone.

"Edward" I screamed he started laughing cruelly after he was done he left me feeling dirty and filthy. I ran to my house packing my bags leaving a note for my father

Dear dad.

Me and Edward broke up I'm going to leave I love you dad tell mum and Phil too

Love your daughter Bella swan

I got in my truck and went to the airport and bought a ticket for Italy to ask for death from the Volturi so here I am.

End of flashback

"we are now lading in Italy thank you for flying on Italy airlines "I got up and went out of the airport and got a taxi "Voltera please"

After 20mins in the car I payed the driver and went to look for unusually gorgeous people after 5mins I found 2 people with a cloak.

I followed them up into a street they stopped and looked at me. "What do you want" "I need to see Aro" they took off their hood there was a boy and a girl.

The girl had a v necklace on her neck and she was blond the boy had brown hair and he had a boyish look they were incredibly beautiful. Yep they were definitely vampires "how do you know "the girl said

"How do I know what that your vampires or how I know Aro" the vampires had shocked faces

"Come with us "said the blond girl I followed them in to a castle it was beautiful "hi Gianna" said the blond "Jane Demetri" so that's their name we were at some big doors when Jane turned to me "bow when I bow" she turned around and opened the big door.

There was 3 creepy guys on a throne there was one that looked bored that had long brown hair there was a really looking cruel guy with blond hair and the middle guy looked like he was on drugs I'm guessing he's aro "Jane why did you bring a human here" "she said she wants to talk to you and that she knows that we are vampires"

Every ones face was stunned except the brown haired one he was just bored Aro looked at me and said

"oh how rude of me I'm Aro and this is Caicus" pointing to the blonde and this is Marcus "pointing to the bored one"what can we do for you" I suddenly got nervous "um.. can you please grant me death" aro looked at me stunned "I'm sorry" "Bella" "Bella can I have your hand you see I have a gift to read minds in 1 touch"

I walked over and said "it probably won't work the vampire I knew couldn't use his power on me" he took my hand then gasped all the vampires crouched down Aro let go of my hand and told them to straighten up.

Aro then looked at me "Bella would you like to become princess of Volturi of course as a vampire" everyone was stoned I didn't know why but Jane growled. I sighed if this is the best I can get then fine

"Um... ok can I get changed now though" "ok I will change you in an hour Alec bring Bella to her room please" a boy with brown messy hair and gorgeous red eyes he was the most beautiful boy I ever seen hecould beat ed-him in looks. I didn't notice I was staring until he came over to me.

"Bella" god I love the way he said my name "alec" I replied we walked up many hallways .he showed me my room when my phone rang it was Alice "hello Alice" I said "Bella Bella! Where are you why did you leave" she said Alice "that's none of your business" I snapped the phone shut I knew I was crying I sat on the end of the bed and closed my eyes.

when I opened them Alec was so closed to my face I leaned in and I finally touched his lips they were so cold and hard but it was the best kiss I had ever had I started depending the kiss until we heard a coughing sound.

me and Alec pulled away and there was Aro and Jane "um...its time for your change" said Aro a bit embarrassed i nodded blushing like a beetroot. Aro started laughing I layed on the bed Aro learned forward and said "it will be over soon sorry" then the fire started.

I didn't know how long the fire stayed. Until I heard janes voice "Alec she'll wake up in 1 minute calm down" Alec cares about me god I love him so much. Wait what I don't love him I love Edward don't I? then at that moment I opened my eyes and Alec, Aro, Demetri, Jane, all gasped

Apov (Alec)

3 days later

I saw my beautiful angel writher in pain Jane caught me staring at Bella "Alec she'll wake up in 1 minute calm down" just then bella opened her eyes we all gasped bella she had lilac coloured eyes and she was so beautiful I swear she was an angel.


	2. powers and elazer

Chapter 2:power

Bpov

"what" Jane ran out and brought a mirror back in I took the mirror and saw a gorgeous girl she had lilac coloured eyes, light brown hair that goes down to her waist, pale smooth skin. She was beyond beautiful she was 5x prettier than Rosalie and that's saying something. "Wow ...um I'm –" "gorgeous" said Alec coming over to me I smiled warmly him he returned it by kissing my cheek. "Jane go call eleazer and Bella would you like to freshen up a bit" aro said and smiled at me.

"um... yes thanks where's the towels are" I asked alec please get Bella a towel please" "yes master" alec said I rolled my eyes. What is up with that master and princess stuff god –sigh-I waited for alec to get my towel he came back with a red towel. I walked over to the bathroom and had a bubble bath.

30 mins later

I got out of the bath and rapped the towel around my body. Thinking alec wasn't there I walked out of the bathroom stiffened at what I saw when I got out of the bathroom there I saw alec sitting on my bed staring at me.

In a flash he was in front of me he put his hand on my face I learned in and finally we kissed it was slow and passionate his tongue grazed along my bottom lip asking for access I quickly granted it.

Our tongue danced gracefully until we heard a cough. There standing there was demetri with a smirk on his face "hello love birds can you stop sucking face for a while eleazer here oh by the way Bella you look hot especially in your towel" alec immediately growled. I giggled I shood them both out and dressed in tight jeans and a tank top. I pulled my hair up in pony tail and found a patient alec waiting for me "elazers in the throne room lets go" we walked down some hall ways and finally found a big set of doors a Bella our guest has arrived "I looked up an found a vampire that had black hair and an olive tone to his skin "hello I'm Isabella swa-voltouri" I said changing my last name I held out my hand and he took it eagerly he gasped "whats wrong elazer"I asked worried there was something wrong with me "nothing bella you are just very...unique and powerful" "what powers does my daughter have elazer"aro said eagerly great now I'm another one of his toys. "bella my dear has a lot of powers her main ones are sponge, mind control, physical and mind shield,her eyes change colour by how she feels, weather too, the 4 elements, she has all of the volturi's power and she can show her past or what she's thinking like a TV" everyone gasped I held on to alec arm harder and I looked at him he was cringing at the pain I immediately let go and quickly mouthed a sorry he just smiled back. I broke the silence "ok well thank you so much elazer" I said and embraced him in a hug "im going to leave you and aro to talk."i said and turned to demetri "want to help me train demetri" he just nodded.


	3. past and training

Past and training

me and demetri walked in to a beautiful room that had a creamy white coloured walls "ok practice fighting me k" i nodded scared even though i had awesome powers i don't know how to use them.

Demetri crouched down and i followed he lunged at me i panicked and thought about my gifts "alec"

I whispered and then demetri stood still blank by now everybody was in the training room now so i thought about demerti moving and felt the power drain from him. And saw him start to move.

"maybe that is enough for 1 day anyway bella since you can show your past we would like to see if you could show us" I froze I knew I needed to face it so I just nodded my head showing no emotion at all.

We walked to the throne room I quickly walked over to and stood beside him not knowing why i quickly showed them my past leaving out certain bits. I saw that nearly everyone was about to go kill Edward.

I looked at alec and was shocked on his face was so much emotion there was sad, depressed, angry and regretfulnes. Wanting to find out what he was regretful i took alec's hand and saw his head snap up but ignored it.

There in alec's past was why he regretted it

Alecs thoughts

Um 1988 no..1995 no ...aha 2010c

Ok um prank, love ,me

What I found in alecs head was amazing he thought I was beautiful, and smart and he loved me. And at that moment I knew I loved alec volturi and pulled alec into a kiss and felt his shock.

But he then slowly started kissing me.


	4. past and cullens

Past and Cullen

**a/n soz i haven't updated in a while**

"hey sweetie" my alec said yes my alec you see 50 years before i got raped by my vamp boyfriend and came here for death but instead i got to be princess of volturi, the most powerful vampire and found love "bella you ok?" alec said snapping me out of my trance "yes".

"aro wants us for something he said dragging me to the throne room but i decided to have some fun i teleported behind aro and shh my uncles "DADDY" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

screamed my father "omg you should of seen his face" i said laughing with everyone else just then alec came in and looked at me then chuckled of course he knew wat i was planning.

I looked and saw he was calm weird. Hes only like tht when... ah what now "father whats wrong"i asked "well..." he said shrinking in to his seat "umm well you see ah the cullens are coming" he said sinking see they only think he left me instead of him raping me.

i kept a calm face every time im angry im calm. "alec calm bella" alec came over and took me in a passionate kiss it took me so hard not to respond. I looked at aro and coldn't hold it in i burst out laughing "god...you...are..so...easy"

daddy huffed "well get ready there coming today" today what now i was red yes i can change my colour "now u've done it" my uncle Marcus said but before i could scream anything alec's mouth was on mine being me i couldn't refuse i teleported in to my room and have a little fun before daddy interrupted us

**Honey there here-aro**

"Honey cullens are here" i said getting off of him and getting a baby blue top and jeans to put on when i finished i looked at alec he was wearing a white top and jeans he passed me my cloak and put on his "thanks' said and teleported "oh hi honey there about to come in" just then the cullens came in with a extra that was strangely familiar. I decided to read their minds

i miss bellsyboos-emmet god i miss him too

i hope bella was happy with her life-esme huh what

Oh the one in the 4th thrown must be a princess-carlise ahh always the interested one

Oh what are we doing here it's so boring-rosalie as the same as usual

Oh there probably going to ask alice to join-jasper probably but she wont join

I feel so bad about not telling them what really happened to bella now all i do is sob –alice wait she did what

Angela is kinda pretty at least she's mine-edward that pi- wait what angela

I wonder who is in the 4th thrown i hope we will be friends-angela god what is angela doing with Edward

Angela it's me bella come over here but don't let anyone now it's me i sended to angela's head her head snapped up and looked at mein shock before she started walking to me when Edward grabbed her hand.

i flew him to the wall angela advanced but not before looking at Edward she came to me and hugged me "what the hell you bitch he was just holding onto his girlfriend" alice screamed

"me a bitch alice if i remembered you know what Edward did to me and didn't tell anyone" i screamed back while taking off my hoodie "bella" they gasped i walked down and asked "why" "um i..m uh sorry he forced me"

she ran up and hugged me then i found out why you know with aro's gift that's how"you bitch you don't tell them and you cheat on jasper"

i screamed everyone was shocked i went over to jasper and showed him what he did to me and what alice did instead of been sad he was furious what shocked me most was what he did next he went up to alice and slapped her

Before i could said anything he ran out. i felt bad for jasper. "ok now that your all here i am forced to tell you guys the truth well first is the volturi and angela" i said breaking the ice. i showed them all and i had to freeze them all beside alec. I saw alec go at Edward i let him go for 30 sec but i couldn't let him die i pulled him off Edward. "bella how could you not tell me that I'm your fiancé" he screamed while crying just like me "i-m so sorry alec" " no this is too far bella how could you lie like that i don't know if i can be with someone like that" he said and ran away thats when i snapped i showed everyone in the room what they did to me they all charged for him but i will make him come back alive i teleported to my room and cried so hard alec still hadn't came home i was so depressed i din't eat or sleep.


	5. authors note

**Hey you guys I'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile been a bit busy anyway plz r&r and tell me if u want to adopt my story**

Sorry!

**Bpov (bella)**

I fell in to a deep depression after alec left I loved Alec but now he was gone, it's been 5 weeks that I haven't fed I look horrible but not that I really cared anymore. All I wanted was Alec back home.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Come in" I whispered knowing they could hear me. Angela popped her head in and looked at me with great sadness. "Are you okay Bella" I sighed with Alec gone when was I ever okay "year I'm fine" I lied and I knew she could see right through me.

Angela walked into my bedroom and sat down on the end of my bed "Bella u has to feed, think about how Alec will fell when he comes home" concern and sadness on angelas beautiful face "Angela he never is going to"i said on the verge of tears.

"Bella no! Alec is coming home Alice saw but it was blurry so we didn't tell you to get your hopes up" "so why are you here" she hesitated

"well...i kinda thought you should know because i know he loves you and would hate himself to see you like this" i thought for a while and relised that she was right.

I pulled her up and hugged angela "thank you,now do u want to go hunting with me" "REALLY!"i was surprised that angela could squeal as loud as Alice and that's saying something.

"yes really"i said with a small jumped out the window and headed to the forest.

**A POV (Alec)**

I've been away from Bella the love of my life for 5 weeks now i sighed, I wish my powers worked on me i sat down on the floor in the forest and closed my eyes thought about my happy times with Bella and decided i was going to go back volturi.

"um...hi are you ok"my head snapped up to find a blonde girl vampire she was pretty but not as much as Bella "yer im fine im alec volturi" i said getting up to shake her hand she looked at me and shook my hand.

"hey im Hayley are you sure your okay you looked kinda stressed out anything i can help with im told im a very good listener" i hesitated but ended up telling her me and Bella's story.

"well i think bella should've told u about what happened but you still shouldn't of ran because think about how much it would hurt bella"

Hayley was right how could i be so stupid "thanks Hayley, do you want to come back to volturi with me maybe?"i asked without hesitation I'm sure she would love to meet Bella and im sure aro won't mind.

"Um...i wouldn't want to bother you guys"

"no its fine come on and im sure bella would love to meet you" "ok but maybe we should hunt first talking about hunting i relised Hayley's eyes were gold too "you eat animals?" i asked surprised "yer well...i could never take someones life away so i started experimenting with things and finally found the animal diet.

**Epov (Edward)**

I had a plan to make that bitch pay and not only her but her beloved alec. A plan started forming in my head that would not only hurt bella and alec but all those filthy Cullen's. _swoosh_ i sniffed and my eyes visibly darkend _humans _dinners ready...


	6. jasper and alec

**I Know it's been a while guys I'm so sorry but I just had a massive writers block but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm sorry that it's so short I will try make the next chapter a bit longer.**

***if you guys read my other version of this chapter, the top is basically the same ,there will be a note at where you can start reading again if you already read my first version thanksxxx**

It has been weeks since I've seen Alec; I can't stop thinking about him.

"You can't be like this forever Bella Alec will come back he loves you he just needs a little space right now and you starving yourself won't help"

I have heard the same things from various people 'he will come back don't worry', 'he loves you' but none of that mattered if I couldn't see him I turned my head to look at Angela. After she found out what Edward did to me she broke up with him and joined the guard.

I heard a creak from the door "hey darling can I come in?" I recognised jaspers southern accent as Angela squeaked in surprise

"Jasper what are you doing here I thought you left with Esme?"

"I wanted to talk to Bella" I felt his presence beside my bed as Angela left the room. He slowly took my hand in mine and said…

"Why are you doing this to yourself Bella? Where's the fiery girl I know? You can't let her get away; you and I both know that Alec will come back so why are you torturing yourself?"

I raised my head and in the first time in weeks I spoke

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this to myself? It's because all I can think about is Alec and how I hurt him I managed to hurt the one person who I truly love the one person who is supposed to be by my side forever has now left me, I just don't know what to do anymore"

And that was when I broke; I screamed, kicked and broke things till I had no more energy left and yet jasper just kept hugging me as I sobbed.

"I will never be anything without him jasper" I sobbed I pushed him away and put my head between my knees and just repeated it and repeated it until jasper sad the one thing that broke me out of this trance.

"I know where he is Bella you could go see him" jasper said softly

My head snapped up hope and disbelief filled my heart at once.

"He doesn't want to see me jasper" I said miserably

"Honey I saw Alec he doesn't look very well, you guys are meant to be together don't let this get between you he misses you"

He, he misses me?

I nodded my head hesitantly

"Good now let's get you cleaned up so we can get him back and I promise you we will get him back.

***note if read my other version of my chapter already start here**

As I felt the final touches of Angela's brush against my cheek she said

"come on honey we're going to get your man back so you can have hot crazy monkey sex with him" I turned and gave her a weak smile appreciating her effort and enthusiasm to try cheer me up.

"I hope so Angie, I hope so"

She gave me a look of annoyance "okay seriously you and I both know he's missing you like crazy now let's get your perfect little butt in the car before I drag you out"

I looked at her in surprise

"In a car? I thought he went to France?"

She snorted one of her oh so lady like snorts "France my ass he's still in Italy we would run but he lives near a fairly populated place now come on"

I took one last glance at my appearance I was wearing a beautiful black corset with silver rhinestones on the side with a white waisted lace skirt paired with just simple black flats.

I just reached the car when suddenly Jane appeared.

"What are you doing here Jane "I said confused

"You're not the only one who hasn't seen Alec in weeks you know "she snapped her face turned sour as she hopped into the car.

Great I thought a car ride with the one person who hates me for no apparent reason. I took a deep breath and put a fake smile on my face as I entered the car.

The car suddenly halted to a stop. Reality crept back up to me again what if he didn't want me? I was damaged goods now. Tears gathered in my eyes as I willed them to go away ,suddenly I felt a hand on top of mine I looked up and found a pair of gentle red eyes far different from the other looks sent by Jane.

"He loves you I know it Bella don't let your imagination destroy this chance now go I'll be back in an hour or two to give you some time"

I pulled her into a gentle hug touched by her words not knowing if this will be the only time we will be civil. With one big breath I left the car and came face to face with a beautiful little cottage.

I walked up the steps hesitantly .I closed my eyes and gently knocked twice.

No answer I knocked once again and heard the silence I opened my eyes surprised at the massive amounts of pain burning inside of me as I registered what this meant. He didn't want me he didn't even want to see me. Biting back a sob I turned around not prepared at what stood in front of me.

There in front of me stood the love of my life, my soul mate standing there in tattered clothes, hair messy and rugged yet still the most beautiful thing on this planet.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter love you guys please review.**


End file.
